TheGreatSirArthur
"Huzzah!" - TheGreatSirArthur Formerly one of the nine main members of the Believers of the Deity, Arthur is known for his more amiable personality in comparison to most of the other myths he associates with, whilst retaining an explosive temper. They are burdened with the loss of their wife, which came to fruition as a result of LostJudas. Description A completely white body. Like other members of the Believers of the Deity, they wear its icon on their chest, “Deity Fixed”. They use the default Roblox body and “I Am Not Amused” face. Their only accessory is their helmet, “The Emperor’s Champion”. Background Arthur was a former member of the Believers of the Deity group. They had ties to DoktorFritz, who ran experiments in the pursuit of Project “Powerslave” within their game, "Bunker". The description of his role in the “Book on Deityism”: “Father Arthur - A man filled with rage.” Arthur has hired Orasina, from the Proclaimers of Tragedy, as a bounty hunter of sorts, though they are not in the group themselves. Arthur has two siblings within the group, Goodbringers and LostJudas; his relationship with each varied drastically. A bitter hatred sparked at some point between Arthur and Judas, fueled almost entirely by Judas' jealousy of his brother. As a result, Judas sought vengeance against the one he saw as better than himself. While Arthur was out searching for Goodbringers, whomst he found on some remote mountain range, Judas used his period of absence to take advantage of Arthur's wife. When Arthur returned, he raised the offspring of his brother, Neftine, as his own, oblivious of his sons true origins. As Neftine grew older, his body blackened, his appearance becoming more akin to a sinner, due to the nature of his birth. Enraged at the discovery that his son was not his own, Arthur murdered Neftine. Their body can be seen in various Believer games such as “Vereinsamung” from IntrovertedHeart, “Memories” or “My Child” and “Sacrifice”. Both of the later games, created by TheGreatSirArthur, portray Neftine in his blackened form. In “Memories”, Neftine is seen from spawn hanging from a noose. Contact with his suspended corpse teleports players across a series of scenes where a young Neftine and Arthur play with one another, ultimately leading to Arthur staring at his hanging son. “Sacrifice” presents a different scene; here, Neftine has been laid upon a table, a sword impaled through his chest, resting on its hilt is the helmet of Arthur. As Neftine had passed, and Arthur’s wife was no longer of use to him, Judas took it upon himself to murder his wife, sending Arthur into a deep period of grief. To relieve himself of such despair, Arthur enlisted the aid of Beurteilung to create a helmet designed to remove his sadness and allow him to forget about his wife. Unfortunately, the helmet had adverse effects, and sapped all emotions but anger from Arthur. Interactions UNAVAILABLE Interrogations UNAVAILABLE Psychological Analysis UNAVAILABLE External Links Land of the Forgotten - https://www.roblox.com/games/refer?PlaceId=2968623917&Position=1&Page=0&PageType=Profile Bunker - https://www.roblox.com/games/refer?PlaceId=2739727405&Position=2&Page=0&PageType=Profile Glory to the Deity - https://www.roblox.com/games/refer?PlaceId=1945722460&Position=3&Page=0&PageType=Profile My Home - https://www.roblox.com/games/1972625191/My-Home The Basement - https://www.roblox.com/games/2291775252/The-Basement Regret - https://www.roblox.com/games/3469161336/Regret Temptation - https://www.roblox.com/games/3477681260/Temptation?refPageId=ec0aeae7-5413-4fac-a30e-c8c9eacb099c Happiness - https://www.roblox.com/games/3477816821/Happiness?refPageId=d9a0d7fd-a990-4e7f-94b8-e18921672407 Wake Up - https://www.roblox.com/games/3477921490/Wake-up The Tomb - https://www.roblox.com/games/2004631508/The-Tomb?refPageId=7b91feec-2dd7-4db7-8ee4-255d065d896a Memories/My child - https://www.roblox.com/games/1950504518/Memories Mind Games - https://www.roblox.com/games/1955036788/Mind-Field The Chapel of the Deity - https://www.roblox.com/games/1956975704/The-Chapel-Of-The-Deity Sitzung - https://www.roblox.com/games/2988461265/Sitzung Sacrifice - https://www.roblox.com/games/2010403488/Sacrifice TheGreatSirArthur's Profile - https://www.roblox.com/users/10817037/profile The Believers of the Deity - https://www.roblox.com/groups/4402703/Believers-Of-The-Deity#!/about Additional Notes *TheGreatSirArthur's first account username was DaddyKevin. *EyeoftheDeity exiled TheGreatSirArthur from The Believers of the Deity on September 29, 2019 due to circumstances not to be disclosed to the public. *TheGreatSirArthur has since changed his account since the exile. They now go by SolomonTheConqueror, and have joined with the Proclaimers of Tragedy. Their new story is still in development due recentness of these events. It is likely many of the Believer related games will be taken down during this time period. Evidence COMING SOON Category:Myth Files